Don't Be Afraid to Scream
by CommanderKon
Summary: Superman desperately tried to forget his face, eyes squeezed together in pain, mouth open in a silent scream. He barely heard the woman's coo to Superboy. "Now, now, now, Superboy. I imagine that's quite painful, but you must remember. It's okay for a hero to scream." Two-Shot Minor Torture and major SuperFamily-Bonding
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here is my first Young Justice fic. Honestly, there are too many Batman and Robin torture fics out there, so now it's Conner's turn. Boo yah. **

**This takes place during Season 1, so Miss Martian and Conner are together, but he hasn't gotten the shields yet... But oh well, this will screw up the continuity anyway.**

Enjoy!

* * *

When Superboy comes to, the first thing he notices is the strange coldness that was enveloping his body as he lay on stone-hard floor, awkwardly lying spread-eagle. He jumped up in a panic, momentarily dizzy as he reeled about in confusion. When his senses aligned, a dark, dank cell came into his view. It was narrow, but extended forward quite a few feet into vague darkness. Two metal beds were bolted to the walls on either side of him. To Conner's confusion, the walls were gray but had tendrils of green running through them that gave off a faint glow.

Disregarding this, his temper flared in rage and he launched himself at the metal door in front of him. His fist collided with the surface, and Superboy shouted out in pain as his fingers banged off the metal with an echo.

_What the hell,_ he thought, stunned at this display of pain. He stared at his hand, which was beginning to bruise around his knuckles. _That's never happened before. What-?_

"I wouldn't try that again if I was you," a hoarse, but shockingly familiar, voice said from behind Superboy. He turned and to his shock, _Superman_ was walking slowly towards him from the back of the cell. His face was pale and there were dark shadows around his eyes, but it was defiantly Superman.

"The walls are embedded with Kryptonite," Superman said in that same hoarse voice. "I think they must have melted some down and drove it into the stone when they built this place. It's not enough to kill us, but it's defiantly enough to knock our powers out as long as we're exposed to it."

Superboy stared at the hero in shock as Superman heavily sat down on one of the twin beds, rubbing his temples in irritation.

"Wh-what are you doing here? How did they get you?" Superboy asked, still slightly in awe of being trapped in a room with his genetic father.

"I was overseeing the transfer of Parasite to Belle Reve, when we were attacked. It was a coordinated attack. They knew we were coming!" Here Superman let out of a groan and sat on the hard cot in frustration. "Nobody outside of the members of the MCPD and the Belle Reve staff knew. Someone must have given them a tip we were going that way. Anyway, we were attacked and Parasite got free. He had me pinned down and, Rao I'm never going to live this down, some guy showed up and literally _threw a piece of kryptonite at my face_." He buried his face in his hands. "It hit me and knocked me out. Batman will _never_ let me live that down. That was about a week ago, I think. I can't really distinguish each day now."

Superboy was frozen by the door, looking at Superman in astonishment. This was the most the man had ever said to Superboy, and here Conner was, gaping at him like an idiot.

Superman looked up and admitted, "Sorry, I get chatty when exposed to kryptonite for prolonged hours. What about you, how'd you end up here?"

"Um, this morning, I was out getting something for M'gann from the store…"

_*Flashback* _

_Conner raced through the streets of Happy Harbor, his motorcycle roaring beneath him as he pushed her speed limits higher and higher. He shifted the bag of groceries from one arm to the other, careful not to bump the eggs. M'gann had decided to make muffins and, to her dismay, had discovered she had used up the last of her eggs attempting to make waffles yesterday. Conner, being ever the good boyfriend and having nothing better to do, volunteered to go run out to the store and buy some eggs. _

_Twenty minutes later, after debating between the many brands of eggs to get and nearly punching the checkout machine because it refused to accept his cash, he was headed back to the cave. As he flew past the boundaries of Happy Harbor, he picked up speed, scenery now becoming a blur to him as he pushed 110 miles per hour. _

_He was enjoying the feeling of the wind and sun on his face and the thought of being in the cave alone with M'gann for several hours took over his mind for a moment, so that he didn't hear the sound of machinery behind him until something smashed into his bike and sent him flying off of it and off the steep cliff to his left. As he plummeted towards the ground, he twisted so he would land on his feet and just as he was about to hit the ground, he felt an unfamiliar ache now stab at his bones, his muscles, his very being, and he smashed into the ground painfully. Struggling to remain upright, he opened his eyes just a crack, just to see a bright green orb approaching him. Then, the pain became too much and he blacked out. _

"…and then I woke up here," Superboy finished, refusing to make eye contact with Superman and instead stared at his feet.

Superman nodded, looking deep in thought. "Well then, that's, well not good, but. . ." He trailed off, suddenly sounding very uncomfortable.

There was a clank from outside and with a rumble, the door swung open. Two bulky figures dressed in black armor and horned helmets entered and took position on either side of the door, their spears planted on the ground in front of them.

"Oooh, the Kryptonians don't look good, do they?" A graveling voice laughed from just outside the room, the source shrouded in darkness.

"Show yourself," Superman demanded, standing up from the bed with woozily..

"All in due time, Superman," the voice –which Conner had decided was male- said.

Superman's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"I want what everyone wants," the voice said. "I want you dead."

"So why bring me into this?" Superboy interjected, speaking for the first time.

"You're destined to become Superman. Better to just kill you before you reach your full potential."

"And how do you expect to kill us?" Superboy shouted, his temper spiking sharply. "Not like you can shoot us; we're invulnerable!"

"Mind your temper, boy," the voice snapped, tone now darker than before. "You wouldn't want to make Granny mad."

"Granny?" Superman questioned in confusion.

The hidden figure laughed and took a few steps forward so the two Kryptonians could view him. Well, now Superboy was questioning whether it was a male or female. Their captor's physique was feminine, but still… If it was a female, she was the ugliest woman Superboy had ever seen. Her dull gray eyes swam in a wrinkly, flabby face and her flyaway gray hair was knotted with grime and what looked like blood. Black and yellow chain mail armor covered a stout body, and red cape flowed from her rounded shoulders.

"Hello Superman." The woman grinned, showing off pointed teeth. "Superboy. I'm pleased to finally make your acquaintances. You can call me Granny Goodness."

"Charmed," Superboy muttered.

Goodness's smile grew larger. "I'm honored to be the one who will kill you"

"Not going to happen," Superman growled taking a step towards Goodness. His foot caught on the stone floor and he stumbled, not quick enough to catch himself in his weakened state.

"Superman!" Superboy shouted, moving towards the hero, but the two guards at the door moved quicker than he and restrained him. Roaring, Superboy attempted to throw off their grasp, but the two brushed him off and shoved him into the wall chest first. With his face pressed against its surface, Superboy could feel the Kryptonite residue begin to burn into his skin. He could feel every individual speck like sharp daggers, every pore in his body just wanted to give in to the pain, but he had to fight on. For M'gann, for the Team, for Superman. . .

"Let him go!" Superman suddenly demanded, standing up and facing the two guards with renewed determination.

"No, I don't think they will." Goodness smiled. "Guards, take this one. I'll handle the brat." She reached into her pocket and extracted a small metal container. "Here, you'll need this."

"Let. Him. Go!" With a burst of energy, Superman launched himself at Goodness. She turned and, with almost inhuman speed, opened the container and withdrew a small chunk of solid Kryptonite. Superman fell back again, pain now openly displayed on his face as he flinched away from the Kryptonite.

"Ah, you superheroes think you're so resilient," Goodness murmured. "And yet, Earth's greatest hero is defeated by a mere rock. Guards, seize him."

The two black armored guards released Superboy and move swiftly over to Superman. They grabbed him by his arms and threw him into the wall. Goodness handed the smaller of the two guards the Kryptonite, whom proceeded to brandish like a dagger barely a foot from Superman's face. Goodness made her way over to Superboy, who had slumped against the wall and was struggling to regain his footing. She laughed and grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking him backwards. Superboy's face was paling rapidly due to the Kryptonite embedded in the stone, as well as the piece not five feet from him.

"Ooh, you are a handsome boy, aren't you?" Goodness crooned, stroking Superboy's face with one stubby hand. "Look like your father, eh?" She began to laugh harshly. "Well, well, well, what am I going to do with you?"

"You don't have to do anything!" Superman cried weakly, scrabbling at the walls for a support. "Let him go. Now."

"Ah, but where's the fun in that?" Goodness reached again into her pocket and now pulled out a syringe partially filled with glowing green liquid and its needle tipped with green as well.

"What is that?" Superman whispered, eyeing the syringe with trepidation.

Goodness said nothing; she just examined the syringe critically, before turning and plunging into Superboy's chest.

"Superboy!" Superman shouted, fighting desperately against the guards. Goodness began to laugh again as she drained the substance into Superboy, who had frozen, still being held by Goodness. With a final smile, Goodness released him and he fell lifelessly, syringe still imbedded in his chest. He lay there for a second, eyes glazing over as he stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, Superboy began to convulse violently on the ground. His mouth began to froth and eyes squeezed together in pain. His back arched sharply as he writhed in agony, lips pressed together as he fought back the urge to scream.

"Now, now Superboy," Goodness said, stopping down to whisper in the clone's ear. "It's all right to scream. I imagine getting nearly two cups of liquid kryptonite injected into your blood can be quite painful."

"Oh my god," Superman breathed, eyes wide. He struggled to get up , but fell to the floor with a wince of pain. Using up every ounce of strength he had left, Superman heaved himself halfway up and began a slow crawl to Superboy's struggling figure.

"Superboy," he croaked, shaking the boy's shoulder weakly. "Come on, come on. Don't die on me, not now."

Superboy's head suddenly jerked to face him and Superman reeled backwards. The clone's blue eyes, that were so much like his own, were glowing with flecks of green. Superboy's mouth opened and closed with a wheezing breath several times before he stopped shaking and lay motionless on the floor.

"There, I think that does it. I give him a day or two at most before his body completely fails." Goodness smiled and gestured to the two guards. "Take the boy to cell #145."

With silent nods the two armored men stepped silently forward, gave the kryptonite to Goodness and seized Superboy by his underarms. Superman let out a yell and jumped at the guards, arms outstretched, reaching for Superboy's legs.

"Ah ah ah," Goodness cooed, sticking out a stocky hand and catching Superman by the throat. "Not a good idea, Kryptonian. I may have to tell my men to damage the child." She considered him for a minute. "You know, I'm surprised you even fight for him." Seeing his confused expression, Goodness laughed. "I have done my homework, Superman. I know what Superboy is and what he means to you. You don't even care for the boy."

"That's a lie!" Superman hissed, his hand pulled at Goodness's around his neck weakly.

"Words are just that, Kryptonian. Words," Goodness purred. "What is it that the humans say. . . ? Actions speak louder than words? Yes, that's it. I think it works in this situation." Smiling a twisted, cruel smile, Goodness threw him backwards, where he slid several feet before coming to a stop near the back of the cell.

Dazedly, Superman looked up weakly and caught sight of the guards dragging Superboy out of the cell followed by Goodness. The door slammed shut with a clang and Superman dimly heard the sound of locks being slid shut.

"No!" With a roar, Superman dragged himself to his feet and threw himself at the door. Again and again he pounded at it, his fists barely making a dent in the door. After what felt like hours, he collapsed against the wall in desperation, knuckles bloody and broken. Shaky breaths rushed past his chapped lips as he struggled to regain his composure.

_Damn, damn it all. . . Who is this woman? She…Superboy…it's all my fault. . . _

Expression miserable, Superman felt backwards onto his haunches and drew his cape around his shivering shoulders. Huddled there in the cell against the cold floor, he didn't even remember falling asleep.

* * *

Superman awoke to the sound of the cell door swinging open and footsteps entering. Blearily, he rose slightly from the floor to see a back armored guard dropping a tray of food into the cell before turning and slamming the door shut behind him as he left.

"You have five minutes to eat," the guard shouted roughly through the door. "It's your only meal for today, got it?"

Superman made no noise, but instead eyed the plate of watery soup that had chunks of some foreign meat sticking unappetizingly out of it. The first day he had been in here, he had hesitantly tried the food, but had immediately decided he would rather not eat than have to choke down whatever _that_ was. Ignoring the food, Superman instead turned towards the wall, eyes boring into its kryptonite imbedded surface dully. He needed to get out of here. He needed to find Superboy. Without him, the boy would no doubtedly die. . .

Suddenly, a thought came to him and he sat up straight in astonishment. Five minutes. . . He had watched enough 80s action movies to know a way to at least get out of the cell. Superman turned to face the door, every muscle tensed. Now he just had to wait.

Sure enough, several minutes later, the door opened again and the same guard entered. This time, Superman was ready. In a swift move that would have made Batman somewhat impressed, the Kryptonian launched himself up from the floor and at the guard, wrapped both arms around the other's waist and finally pulling him backwards so that the guard's face slammed into the floor. Perfect German suplex. Now slightly upside down, Superman surveyed the man quickly. The guard was woozy and was shaking his head as if it was full of water. Superman flipped out from under the man and wrenched him over onto his back. Two punches to the face and he was out. He would be unconscious for a while.

Superman could feel the use such precious energy to take down the guard beginning to take it's toll. He needed to get out of here fast. Quickly, he shoved the guard underneath one of the bed and slipped his cape off from around his shoulder and placed it around the guard so, if anyone was to look in, it looked like Superman himself was sulking under the bed. Superman doubted there was any cameras here; the guards and cell itself looked too medieval for such technology..

Breathing heavily, the now capeless hero exited the cell and closed the door gently behind him, careful not to make any noise. The corridor outside was just as cold and dank as the cell, but was alight with torches that were bolted to the walls. Out of the cell, Superman could now feel his strength coming back to him. In a few minutes, he would be up nearly full power. But those were minutes he couldn't risk. Desperately, he pushed his body to seek out any traces of yellow sun radiation in the hall. There was a window up ahead. Quickly, he rushed to it longing to see the sky after his days in captivity. It was small, but just low enough that if he stood on his toes he could see out of it.

It was dark outside, but Superman could see faint rays of light coming in over the horizon. Sunrise. He breathed a sigh of relief and greedily let his body take in the sun's light peeking in through the window. It wasn't what he was used to in broad daylight, but it was more than enough. He let his feet gently leave the ground as he hovered a few inches off the ground for the first time in days. He yearned to soar in the clouds over the skyscrapers of Metropolis or the beautiful countryside in Smallville, but he couldn't. He wasn't free just yet.

Quickly switching to X-Ray vision, Superman scooped out the building. There were two guards standing in front of a door around the corner, and two more over him, and then one below. The building itself was not very large. Five or six stories at the most, but spread out over the landscape. He took a breath, and then in a blur, he was gone. He breezed past the two guards standing at the door, knocking them out swiftly as he passed. Up a flight of stairs to a hall with three other guards, who stood up as he came into their line of sight and moved to sound the alarm, but a few punches to the head and they were lying in a heap. Superman was more than confident that he could handle Goodness, but he'd rather get Superboy out, and then come back for the hag.

One more sweep of X-ray vision, and he found Superboy. A few seconds and a three more unconscious guards and Superman burst into cell #145. This room was slightly different than the rest of the stone walled and torch lighted building. It was dark as well, but with dull concrete floors and rough dirt-like walls. A chandelier alight with small candles hung from the ceiling, under which was Superboy. They had strapped him to an wooden operating table and it was obvious he had been left in this room to die. The clone's face was deathly pale and thin tendrils of pale green had threaded their way up his neck and left side of his face. Letting his eyes trail in shock over the rest of the boy's body, Superman noted the green tinge to Superboy's veins in his arms that disappeared under his shirt. He couldn't have much time left. With a flick, Superman wrenched the leather straps off of Superboy and gently lifted him off the table.

"Not so fast, Kryptonian," an all too familiar, rough voice laughed. "Where do you think you're going?"

Superman swore under his breath and set Superboy down again on the table. "Okay, let's finish this," he said confidently. "Come out and fight me."

"Ingenious how you got out of your cell. Original." Goodness's voice dripped with sarcasm. "You think we wouldn't have known Superman? My lord has powerful friends that are more than capable of keeping an eye on you. We've been watching you since you first disarmed the idiotic guard."

"So why not stop me?" Superman turned, eyes searching the darkness for Goodness.

"Because you amuse us." Goodness laughed. "But you're beginning to bore me. Furies? Kill him."

_Furies? That doesn't sound good. . . _

Lights above him turned on and the room was illumine with harsh fluorescent light. To his right, two slender women dressed in armor that offered literally no protection at all, for their breasts were barely covered and their arms bare, stepped forward, faces alight with malice. The taller of the two, blonde and clad in a white corset, brandished a sword in his direction. She smiled coyly at him, and then rocketed towards Superman with inhuman speed. The other, a dark haired woman with a mask that covered her nose and chin with metal bands, twirled a spiked whip around her head once then lashed it out at him.

Superman reacted instantly. He dashed the sword away from himself with a swift kick and dodged the whip expertly. The white haired woman charged him with a scream, but a quick duck and a strong punch to the face took her down. The other kept her distance wisely and instead whipped her weapon about him. Superman ducked it twice, then soared up into the air so that his hair was just brushing the ceiling, then flew at her. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into the ground.

"Stop."

Superman jerked up and saw Goodness standing in front of the operating table, one hand holding Superboy to her chest, the other pressing a slender blade to his throat.

Her lips twisted into a smirk. "Do you want to find out if his skin can stop the blade from piercing his neck? Or could you be a darling and release dear Lashina there?"

The blonde haired woman picked herself up from the ground and had crossed over to stand next to Goodness. Her blue eyes were narrowed in loathing at Superman as she fingered her sword lovingly.

Eyes locked on Superboy's limp figure, Superman reluctantly stood and let Lashina scramble out from under him and limp over to her fellow female warrior.

"I'll deal with you too later," Goodness hissed at the two. "Get out of her and send Barda in. Maybe _she _won't fail me." With dark looks on their faces, the two woman turned and left the room, leaving Superman alone with Goodness, "Let Superboy go," Superman commanded. "No." Goodness said simply. "Let's call it insurance. Now, do you want be a good little boy for Granny and go back to your cell? Or am I going to have to make a mess with the child?"

The door behind her opened and another woman entered. She was much taller than the other two and even Superman himself, standing at roughly seven feet. She was dressed in a full body armor set in shades of blue, yellow and red that clinked when she walked. Her blue eyes looked at Superman with no emotion from under the yellow horned helmet she wore. Without saying a word, Barda took a military stance next to Goodness and resumed a deadpan stare at the far wall.

Goodness ignored her. "Superman, this is your last warning. Go back to your cell or I will-"

"Fine."Superman smiled sardonically at her before taking a few steps soon as he drew near Goodness however, he lashed out at her angles with his legs. She fell with a shout and slammed into the ground. Superman barely caught Superboy as the clone buckled. Scooping up Superboy into his arms, Superman turned to face Barda, eyes glowing a fiery red.

"Get out of my way," he growled darkly.

Barda had not even touched the golden rod at her waist that Superman presumed was some sort of weapon and instead looked at him with solemn eyes for moment or two. Then, with her head tilted slightly to the side as she considered him, she said, "Come with me. I will show you your escape." She turned on her heel and strutted towards the door.

"How do I know to trust you?" Superman said suspiciously.

She looked back at him quickly and Superman as taken aback at the sheer anger in her eyes.

"I have seen too many people die at the hands of Granny Goodness for my liking. And I think you have a greater purpose in life than to die here on Apokolips with your son."

Superman faltered at her words. _He's not my. . . _But his thoughts trailed off helplessly.

"Come with me." Barda repeated, a trace of a threat in her voice. Superman finally nodded and took several steps towards the door. Barda wrenched it open and let Superman and Superboy pass through it first.

She was about to exit herself when Goodness called out, "Barda, no! What are you doing?" Barda glanced over her shoulder at Goodness, who was still sprawled on the ground.

"Sorry, Granny," she said without smiling. "Girl got to grow up some time," before she slammed the door shut behind her.

"This way, Superman," Barda commanded. "We must hurry; Goodness will notify the army soon and we do not want to confront them. Not with Superboy in this state."

Superman said nothing, but instead worriedly looked down at Superboy. The clone's face was paler than before, if that was possible, and the green coils had spread further over his face. Barda interrupted his thoughts.

"You can thank Desaad for coming up with that."

"What?"

"The kryptonite poisoning. That was Desaad's doing."

They turned into another stone passageway.

"And Desaad is?"

"Master of torture on Apokolips." Barda's eyes narrowed. "He relishes in causing pain for our lord Darkseid's pleasure."

"Who is Darkseid?" Superman asked, shifting Superboy slightly in his arms.

Barda scowled. "I dare not speak of him here. And I do believe you are not finished with Apokolips, so you will hear of him in due time. Out here." She opened a metal door to her direct right.

Outside, they came out on to a large balcony overlooking the land, and it was immediately clear to Superman they were not Earth.

The burnt red sky hung over a city that was riddled with smoke and large pits the belched fire into the air. Tall skyscrapers made of twisted metal and stone stretched in every mile with seemingly no end.

"This is Apokolips?" Superman whispered, surveying the landscape in awe and horror.

"Yes," Barda said bitterly. "But there is no time to look at this horror. You must go now or the boy will not survive to see tomorrow." She opened a pouch on her belt and removed a golden box from it.

"What is that?"

"A mother box," Barda said, not bothering to explain what a 'mother box' was. She pressed a few buttons on the box and there was a sudden loud humming noise filling the air. Then, a tunnel of rippling rays of light appeared not ten feet from where the three of them stood.

"That is a boom tube. It will take you back to Earth," Barda shouted over the noise.

"Are you sure?" Superman yelled back, looking at the tube disbelievingly.

"Yes!" Barda roared. "But you must go now, Superman. Quickly, before-"

She was cut off by a loud crash from below. Rushing to the side of the building, Superman could see large canine beasts clawing their way up a sheer stone wall. Black armored guards rode them, wielding swords and spears while hundreds more paced the ground. Behind them, the door was thrown open and ten guards charged through. Instantly, Barda threw herself at them, bashing two of them with her rod weapon then blasting an arc of energy from the end of the weapon at the others, throwing them into the wall.

"Go! Now!" She shouted. "Before more come!"

"What about you?" Superman yelled back. "You can't just stay here!"

Barda smiled at him, the first smile Superman had seen on her face. "I have to stay and help those here. Maybe soon I can join you on Earth, but not today. For now, leave!"

Superman gave her one last desperate look, before he threw himself and Superboy into the boom tube.

Instantly, Apokolips vanished and was replaced by a tunnel of bright light. Superman rushed through it without knowing what was happening or where he was going. Then, the light dimmed and he slammed into the ground, just barely managing to twist so he would land on his back and Superboy would not hit first.

The sun was shining high above him in blue and cloudless sky. Superman lay there for a moment, eyes closed as he soaked up the sun's energy into his exhausted body.

"Great Hera, Superman!"

Superman cracked his eyes open to see Wonder Woman sprinting towards him, expression stunned. Just behind her were the Martian Mahunter and Green Lantern.

"God, Clark," Green Lantern gasped. "What the hell? Oh god, Superboy. . . "

Superman felt a sudden wave of fatigue wash over him. He weakly relinquished his hold on Superboy and managed to mutter, "Superboy, kryptonite poisoning, needs help," before his vision went dark and he lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated.** **If you liked it, tell me why! If you hated it, tell me why still! Criticism is not always a bad thing, you know.  
Part 2 to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New chapter!** **Sho****rter than the last one, but it gets the point across. This ends this little two shot of mine, so I hope y'all enjoyed it!  
If anyone reading this is also following _There's Something Weird About John Jones_, I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I've just been crazy busy and had a massive writers block for the last few weeks, so everything I write is crap and I end up deleting it. Sorry!  
If you aren't following that story, go check it out. It's the Justice League in high school, plus a little aliens and deception and all that lovely stuff.**

In the mean time, enjoy this!

_Chapter 2_

_A fresh new wave of pain rushed over him as he convulsed on the floor. Fingers scrabbled madly at the ground as he fought back the urge the scream. His veins, his body, his mind. They were all on fire. He could feel the kryptonite rushing through his veins, poisoning his soul. _

_ He was dimly aware of a hand shaking his shoulder, saying his name. But Conner didn't care. He just wanted to die. Whether it be here in this cell or on some other godforsaken planet, he just wanted to stop the pain. _

_ His body jerked another time and his eyes flew open. There was Superman, looking horrified and concerned and exhausted. Conner vaguely wondered if Superman even cared if he lived or died. If he did, he was a damn good actor. But that thought was pushed out of his mind as the kryptonite burrowed deeper into his body with a pang. _

_ Was he going to die? That thought truly scared him. He hadn't had a very long life, and half of that time was spent playing lab rat for Cadmus. But, the rest had been good. The Team was great. Kaldur was distant, but understanding. Robin was just a plain dick, but Superboy counted him as one of his closest friends. He really seemed to understand the whole "no father thing". Artemis was too cold for his liking, which was odd because Superboy wasn't the friendliest guy on the block either and he knew it. He didn't care for Wally too much. The kid just talked to damn much and he hit on M'gann constantly. And M'gann…sweet, loving, naïve M'gann. Conner would miss her the most. He desperately tried to focus on her face, her mental touch, the feel of her lips against his own and the sense of security he felt with her, knowing she would never do anything to hurt him as they shared thoughts and memories in the middle of the night. _

_ But even that wasn't enough to block out the agonizing pain that he felt. His vision was going dark now. Superboy knew he was dying. He'd be an idiot if he didn't acknowledge that simple fact. And, despite the belief of the Team, he was no idiot. _

_ With a last shuddering gasp, he looked at Superman, trying to just motion to him that he would be okay. But something in Superman's face distracted him. His face, not unlike his own, was still showing desperation and misery, but there was something else. A shine to his blue eyes that you would see on a father looking at his newborn child. Love. _

_ Then, the kryptonite took one more jab at his bones and Superboy's vision went black. _

"We're losing him!"

Doctors in blue coats and surgical masks rushed around the Watchtower's medical bay desperately. The League had called in Star Labs best, and most trusted, to try and get the kryptonite out of Superboy's failing body.

"It's not working!" One of the nurses standing by the operating table cried. "We tried antibiotics, but they're not working-"

"Let me try something," a monotone voice interrupted her. Martian Manhunter flew from one end of the Medical Bay, where he had been going over Superboy's file with Wonder Woman, to the table. "I may be able to telepathically move the kryptonite in his body to one spot, then either I or one of you can go in and surgically remove it. But, it's risky. It may not work. . ."

"At this point, that's the best option we have." The first doctor said. "But we'll need a blood transfusion if you're going to be messing with his body. But, he's Kryptonian…right? We don't have any blood to match that."

"Yes you do."

Superman was walking towards them, jaw locked and looking determined.

"Wow," Wonder Woman said, almost mockingly. "The great hero has decided to help his son-"

"Diana don't," Superman cut her off with a warning look. "Just, don't." Turning to face the doctor, he said, "Superboy is my clone. Our blood matches perfectly."

With this simple statement, the doctor looked a bit overwhelmed. "Um, s-sure, th-that'll w-w-work," he stammered. "Can we get a needle or something? Wait, that won't work…" He trailed off, looking helplessly at Superman.

Superman sighed. "We've got kryptonite tipped needles around here. Just hurry!"

A few minutes later, Superman had a needle plunged into his arm and his blood was steadily rushing out of it into a tube, which than ran into a blood bag.

Martian Manhunter had taken a strong stance next to Superboy, eyes open as he surveyed the body. He slowly raised his hands and held them a foot or two above Superboy's motionless form.

He raised his eyes to Superman one last time. "Are you sure, Kal-El? It will be painful for him and there is a chance-"

"Just do it." Superman interrupted, grimacing as the blood continued to pump out of his body.

Manhunter nodded. Then, his eyes glowed silver and he began to work, quickly, but being as careful as possible.

Instantly, Superboy's body arched in agony, rising several feet off of the table. His fingers ran into the table, creating several large rips. His feet flailed in all directions as he convulsed in pain.

"We need to restrain him!" Wonder Woman yelled, dashing forward. "You!" She pointed at a trembling nurse. "Go find Captain Marvel ! If he's not here, get Captain Atom!" She lunched and threw herself on top of Superboy, forcing his arms down with a grunt. The bay doors slid open and both Captain Marvel and Captain Atom flew threw. Atom seized Superboy's legs and dragged them back to the surface of the table, while Wonder Woman relinquished her hold on both arms and just took the left. Captain Marvel held down Superboy's right arm, face red with effort.

"Careful!" The doctors yelled. "Don't damage him!"

"We're trying," Wonder Woman hissed through gritted teeth. "Would you rather him destroy the entire Medical Bay, then die from exhaustion?"

"I am done. The kryptonite has been focused in his upper arm. " Manhunter announced, eyes ceasing to glow. "Doctors, if you will."

The doctors and nurses rushed forward at once. One conjured up another kryptonite tipped needle and they set to work. Cleaning a patch of skin on his bicep and with a quick look at Manhunter, the doctor with the needle gently slid it under Superboy's skin. Superboy's breath caught in his throat, but his soon relaxed on the operating table. With a nod from the doctor, Cpatin Atom, Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman released the now limp body of Superboy.

"Pulse is steady, keep going. . . "

Green liquid oozed through the needle and into the syringe, filling it slowly. All eyes were fixed on Superboy, whose face had not changed. Superman's head was bowed; someone had removed the needle from his arm. It was dead quiet. Every doctor, every nurse, the heroes in the room… No one spoke.

"Done."

Manhunter nodded briskly at the doctor's statement. "Thank you, Doctor Wellis." Turning to Wonder Woman and Superman, he said "I could not remove all of the kryptonite from his blood, so there is still some residue in his body. Not enough to harm him, but his abilities will not be accessible for at least three days. I will tell Batman he will be off duty for the next few days as he recovers. As for now, I believe he will awaken soon."

It took both Captain Marvel and Captain Atom to move Superboy to a hospital bed. Sensing their presences were no longer needed, they exited quietly. Doctor Wellis and a few other doctors remained behind to send up an IV drip. However, one by one, they and the other lingering doctors and nurses left, but not before being thanked profusely by Wonder Woman and promised that the League would be in touch soon. Then, it was just the three League members and Superboy. The Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman exchanged a quick look, then muttered excuses to Superman and made a hasty exit.

Superman sat there for a second, head still in his hands. Eventually, he stood and dragged his chair over to Superboy's bed and collapsed upon it.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice breaking the silence of the medical bay. "For everything. I- I should have been there for you. As a mentor, as a friend, as a –as a father." His voice cracked. "I was just…scared. I was scared. Someone had gotten ahold of my blood and I didn't like that. I still don't. I was angry, and I took that out on you. I just…" Here he sighed and leaned back in his chair. Running a hand through his hair, he continued, "Rao, I was never any good at this sort of stuff. 'Spose that comes from growing up in Kansas-"

"You grew up in Kansas?"

Superman nearly fell out of his chair. Superboy's eyes were open and looking straight at him. He looked exhausted and in pain, but his expression was determined.

"Superboy, I-"

"Conner."

"What?"

"My name is Conner. Conner Kent."

Blue eyes met blue. Then Superman smiled weakly and said, "Hello Conner Kent. I'm Clark Kent."

Superboy's eyes widened in shock. "I didn't know, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," Superman interrupted. "I should be the one apologizing."

"I know. I heard."

Superman faltered. "Ah, well, um…"

Superboy sighed and sat up in bed, wincing and putting a hand to his chest. "Just," he said, sill grimacing. "Don't talk until I say you can, okay?" He took a breath. "I'm not angry with you. I mean, I _was_, but not anymore. I'm just… Why? Why would you just pretend I didn't exist? I thought you hated me, th-that you never wanted to talk to me." He looked straight into Superman's eyes, expression broken. "I needed you and you weren't there. You were never there. I tried to make an effort to talk to you, I really did, but you brushed me off like I meant nothing to you."

"You've always meant something to me," Superman cut in quietly.

"Didn't seem that way," Superboy snapped.

"I-You, you were always there in my mind. When Klarion divided the worlds into children and adults, the first thing I did once the worlds were reunited was make sure you were okay."

"Why not just come up and ask me?"

Superman swallowed. "I couldn't. I couldn't be in the presence of something, someone, that was created to destroy me."

Superboy's expression grew even more hurt. "So why save me? Why rescue me from Goodness?"

"Because it was the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do?" Superboy's voice rose in anger. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I was wrong," Superman whispered. "I was wrong. You are so much more than a weapon. You are a person. You are a Kryptonian. You are my family. It took me a while to realize that, but…" he broke off. "God, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Superboy muttered. "You sound like M'gann. It's annoying."

Superman perked up at that. Small talk. Anything to get them moving in the right direction. "M'gann?"

"My girlfriend. Don't change the subject."

_So much for that idea Clark._

"I understand why you have been, er, ignoring me. I always have. I just..wish you hadn't," Superboy finished. "Wow," he mumbled. "That sounded less lame in my head."

Superman snorted. "Yea, that did sound kind of like a teenage girl whining about her problems."

Whether it was the fact that there seemed to be a breakthrough between them or that is was nearly four o'clock in the morning, soon the two Kryptonians were laughing. Two nearly identical rich, baritone laughs, differences only in pitch. Their chuckles faded to giggles, then to sniggers, then silence.

Still smiling faintly, Superman said, "I don't think I'm ready to be a father right now. I mean, you're sixteen, right? Physically? Which means I would have had to conceived you when I was seventeen. Geez, that would be awkward to explain to my coworkers."

Superboy sniggered. "True. So, um, how about brothers?" His tone rose slightly in hope.

Superman smiled, meeting his clone's eyes warmly. "Brothers sound great."

* * *

_Six Months Later _

"Ugh, Clark! What is this?" Superboy's annoyed shout ran through the apartment. "Oh god, is this spaghetti?"

"No! It's linguini! Why? Is something wrong with my linguini?"

"It's purple."

"Purple? What-?" There were heavy footsteps, then Clark Kent appeared at the doorway of the kitchen, dressed in a pair of old sweatpants and a Kansas University t-shirt. Making a face, he joined Conner over the stove. "What the hell is that smell?"

"Your purple linguini," Conner informed him, poking at the pasta boiling on the stovetop with a spoon. "What did you put in it?"

"Nothing!" Clark insisted. "Ugh, this is why I eat takeout."

"Be glad Lois is in Paris," Conner said, adding water to the pot as he talked. "She probably would have lite the kitchen on fire again."

"Ugh, don't bring that up."

"Hey, you're the one that married her."

A phone began to ring somewhere in the apartment.

_Do you remember the time I knew a Girl From Mars/I don't know if you knew that/Oh we'd stay up late playing cards/Henri Winterman Cigars/Though she never told me her name,I still love you, Girl From Mars._

"That's me!" Conner cried, eyes searching the apartment for his phone frantically.

"Nice ringtone," Clark smirked, taking Conner's discarded spoon and stirring the pot of pasta.

"Oh shut up! Aha!" Conner pounced on the couch and procured his phone. "Hello? Hey, M'gann. Yes, we are still on for that. Totally." He sighed. "Love you too M&M."

"M&M?" Clark questioned as Conner hung up. "Cute."

"Will you be quiet? I have to go. I'm helping M'gann move out today." Clark noted Conner did not sound happy.

"You okay with that?" Clark asked, giving up on the linguini and moving over to join Conner on the couch.

"Well, I don't really have a say in it, do I? She wants to go move in with her uncle for family bonding or something, so that's what she's going to do. I can't stop her." Conner flopped backwards onto the couch with a sigh. "It's just Gotham is so far away, so I won't be able to see her. She's switching schools too, did I tell you? Yea, so I won't get to see her until weekends. And the Cave is going to be so boring! Zatanna technically lives at the Cave, but she just stays with Artemis in Gotham unless Artemis or Rob decide to spend the night at the Cave. Wally is in Central City, Kaldur is in Atlantis, Rob is in Gotham and Red Tornado is terrible company, no offense to him." Here he let out a groan.

Clark thought about the problem for a minute. "You know," he began slowly. "You always could move in with me and Lois?"

Conner cracked open an eye. "You serious?"

Clark nodded. "Why not? We've got an extra room, and Lois won't mind. She adores you."

Conner sat up straight. "But, I mean, you sure?"

"Yes! What do I have to do make my point?" Clark cried, scrolling through his own phone casually.

Conner's face lit up. "Then, yea, why not? God, Clark you're the best!"

Clark looked up and laughed. "It's now problem. Just whenever you want to-"

A loud 'ding' announcing a text cut him off. Conner grabbed his own phone and scanned it.

"Crap, she's annoyed. I have to go." He heaved himself up from the couch and started towards the door. "Don't eat that linguini, okay? Order some sushi, you like sushi right?"

"I love sushi," Clark said, reaching forward for a magazine on the table.

"Order sushi. I'll see you later, okay?" The door gently closed behind Conner as he left.

"Wait, Conner! We still on for patrol?" Clark hollered suddenly.

The door banged open again. "Yes, we are still on for patrol. Six o'clock, right?"

"Make it five thirty."

"But-"

"Five-thirty or you don't get to move in with me."

"Bitch."

"Jerk. And watch the language."

"Fine," Conner shouted. "Five thirty! I'll see you them!" The door slammed shut behind him.

Clark laughed to himself, eyes still locked on the door. So much had changed in six short months. Conner wasn't his sidekick, in fact, they only did patrol once a week together and that usually turned into Clark reminiscing about his early life in Smallville for a few hours. No, Clark was Conner's mentor. He taught him how to control his abilities, and was fully prepared to teach Conner how to fly if the need ever should arise. His wife, Lois, had been furious upon finding out Clark had a clone she had never met, but after a solid week of making Clark sleep on the couch, she forgave him and doted on Conner.

Clark doubted whether he would be able to consider Conner his son. He and Lois had only been married for a year, and having a sixteen year old walking around saying he was his son raised too many questions. So, Clark and Conner were brothers. Both adopted by Martha Kent, but born from the same, but unknown, birth mother according to the legal papers. But to them, Clark and Conner were practically inseparable. Superman had even given Superboy a Kryptonian name. Kon-el. El for the house of their ancestors, Kon for Clark's great-grandfather on his father's side.

Six months ago, Superman and Superboy had barely exchanged a sentence. And now they were brothers.

* * *

**A/N: And end. Hope you all enjoyed it! Since this is the end, please please review. If you hated it, review! If you liked it, review!  
Thanks to SageStormAshes for quick beta-ing both chapters, by the way. Without her, this might have been full of terrible grammar mistakes.**

**Song was "Girl From Mars" by Ash  
Ciao! **


End file.
